Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a tent stake that may be easily driven into and removed from various types of ground surfaces.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tent stakes are used to secure various types of structures such as, but not limited to, tents, sun shades, tarps and the like. Conventional tent stakes are constructed of lower quality materials (e.g. plastic material or lightweight metal) making them susceptible to damage during installation and/or removal. Conventional tent stakes are also difficult to drive into or remove from harder ground surfaces without damaging the conventional tent stakes. During removal of conventional tent stakes, when the tent stake breaks off exposing a portion above the ground surface this creates a hazard for others walking in the area and also creates an environmental hazard because the stake is left to rot in the ground.